


melody of the old and new

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, it seems like it's based off of 3x16 but i thought of this idea before then, lots of references to Chitty Chitty Bang Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: Magnus and Alec had watched a musical for date night, and a long week later, one of the songs made a reprise.In other words, Alec sings to Magnus.





	melody of the old and new

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Truly Scrumptious" from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and thought of Malec, so here's this fic. The lyrics mentioned are from that song, I don't own anything. I guess that's a disclaimer. This was fun to write, I hope you enjoy!!!

Magnus would never stop loving his Alexander.

Even with the most vanilla, not particularly exciting date nights, they would make the most out of it. A night to see the local community theater do a play that neither of them had heard of would end with laughter and a delightful walk home. A random day trip to a museum that seemed more interesting on the website would instead be full of Magnus looking at Alec instead of the exhibits, not that either of them minded, per se. 

And this date, just a little movie night, would end in a way that Magnus couldn’t have predicted.

It wasn’t even a new movie, not at all. The movie was somewhere around fifty years old. It was also a musical, something that Magnus didn’t know whether Alec would like. It seemed it could go either way, since Magnus himself didn’t seem like someone Alec would like, either. Alec was full of surprises.

The name of the movie was Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

They watched while basically sitting on each other on the couch, eating the wide variety of snacks that Magnus brought just for the occasion. While they were watching, Magnus looked at Alec quite a lot. He had seen this movie many times, knew it well enough that he didn’t have to pay attention to every detail anymore. But his boyfriend, he could use some more watching. His face as the fantasy began was bright and happy, showing how much Alec actually was enjoying the movie. When it ended, Alec confirmed that he enjoyed it, more than he thought he would (more than Magnus thought he would either). 

In the next week, Alec was at the Institute a bit more than usual, only just managing to get home before Magus fell asleep some nights. Magnus figured that Alec’s Head of the Institute duties must have increased that week. Maybe there was a sudden increase of demons, or Jace did something ridiculous, if not dangerous, again. He missed his boyfriend, but sometimes these things couldn’t be helped.

This particular day, about a week after watching the movie, had been a long one. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was in high demand, no surprise, but it was nicer when the unscheduled appointments happened across the week, not all at once. Though, if those people thought far enough to consider what day they would barge in, they would make an appointment. Like they’re supposed to do.

He was feeling a bit like a 24 hour grocery store, to be honest. Magnus Bane was not a grocery store. He’s an extremely powerful warlock who wants to stop arguing with people that he’s supposed to help for a second and just hug his boyfriend.

Speak of the devil, he thought as Alec walked in, right as Magnus thought about it.

“Hey babe,” Alec said, walking over to Magnus and giving him a quick kiss.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus replied, smiling. He may be feeling down, but for the time being, it was nothing that being near his boyfriend couldn’t fix.

They sat together for a bit, making small talk about the day, before Alec stood up and held his hand out to Magnus.

“Dance with me?”

Magnus looked into Alec’s hazel eyes and knew the answer immediately.

“I’d prefer no other partner.”

He took Alec’s hand, standing up as they walked together to a big enough space in the loft to dance in.

“Music or no music?” Magnus asked, prepared for either option. He had three different dance playlists, but if they were just dancing to the beating of their hearts, he was fine with that too. Any option was a good option with his Alexander. Music or none, it would be great.

“None,” Alec answered. He was smiling, but he also looked like he was up to something as he talked. Magnus couldn’t guess what Alec was up to, but it didn’t matter. He could let his boyfriend surprise him.

After a few more words exchanged, they began to sway. It looked like Alec wanted to slow dance, and Magnus was happy to oblige. One hand on the waist, the other holding the other’s hand, they twirled and moved and continued to sway across the space.

And then Alec began to sing. His voice, although almost whispered, felt loud in the quiet room.

“Truly scrumptious, you’re truly, truly scrumptious. Never, ever, ever, go away. My heart beats so unruly, because I love you truly. Honest, truly, I do.”

Magnus was shocked when Alec started singing. This wasn’t the first time he sang, but he sounded so completely honest, so vulnerable this time. Also, they saw that movie a week ago, why now, why this?

He thought of how Alec was busier this week. And how happy he had seemed when watching the movie with Magnus. This was the first night he was able to be home with time to spare since that date, and he had loved that date. It seemed that Alec planned for something special when he could finally be home, and he was not disappointing.

Out of the many of Magnus’s exes, he had to think for a while to try to remember one who sang to him. Even the ones he had been with for decades, if they ever sang, it was usually just one night out of countless nights. But Alec, when he heard a song that he thought applied to Magnus or their relationship, he would not hesitate to sing it to Magnus. His voice may not have been the best, but it was perfect to Magnus.

And while he thought all these things, Alec continued to sing.

Magnus closed his eyes and put his head on Alec’s shoulder, continuing to dance as he did so.

“My heart beats so unruly, because I love you truly. Honest, truly, I do,”

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
